Moments
by DarKxKunoichi
Summary: SubZero x Kitana. Only If I'm with You remix.


Author's Note: I haven't written anything in a while, so I thought I'd run with this. I can't wait until MK9 comes out!

* * *

The grass yielded easily to Sub-Zero's heavy steps as he followed Kitana's chi away from the Earthrealm warriors' camp. His brow creased disapprovingly when he realized that she was alone in the clearing beyond the forest and the cryomancer's frustration grew when he finally found her atop a grassy hill with her guard down and not a steel fan in sight.

_She is probably the most sought after target amongst us and yet she still insists on wandering off without an escort._

A chilled cloud escaped from his mask as he involuntarily sighed.

_What could she possibly be thinking?_

Sub-Zero approached the princess quietly but suddenly stopped in his tracks when he felt a pair of eyes boring into him. He tilted his head to the side slightly and his vision caught a yellow clad ninja diligently standing guard over the area. The Lin Kuei grandmaster was not surprised to see Scorpion keeping a watchful eye on Kitana but he always found it unsettling that the ninja specter seemed to be able to effortlessly cloak himself from Sub-Zero's acute senses. It was probably because of this particular ability that Raiden chose the undead shinobi to guard the princess as they made their way to the Deadly Alliance and Sub-Zero suspected he was chosen as well due to his increased power levels due to the Dragon Medallion. Although it was also likely that Scorpion preferred to keep Sub-Zero under his watch as well if he was going to protect the princess – a way to keep both of his charges in one place in case of any danger.

_I should've known that Scorpion wouldn't let Kitana venture off on her own._

He turned to leave when the ninja specter's stern, pupil-less glare caught his eye. Sub-Zero swallowed and met his gaze full on, understanding what Scorpion was trying to tell him. Watching the yellow clad ninja's brow furrow deeper brought the memories of their earlier agreement concerning the princess.

_The camp fire was reflected brightly in Sub-Zero's dark eyes; the Lin Kuei grandmaster was lost in thought. He sat in a wide stance, his elbows resting on his knees with his fingers laced together and his brows furrowed. A shadow moved beyond the fire, accompanied by the crunching of the earth beneath heavy boots. The cryomancer's eyes moved slightly to the left to find Scorpion settling beside him._

"_You wanted to talk after the meeting was over." The ninja specter replied to Sub-Zero's gaze._

_The blue clad ninja watched as Scorpion began sharpening his kunai, patiently waiting for Sub-Zero to begin the conversation. An uncountable number of minutes passed with only the sound of metal scraping against metal to break the silence before the Lin Kuei ninja swallowed quietly and spoke._

"_Onii-sama…"_

_The word still felt a bit foreign in his mouth due to his inexperience with the undead ninja's native language but Scorpion didn't mind. Sub-Zero wanted to find a way to show respect, appreciation and honor Scorpion for his near constant vigilance over the years since he left the Lin Kuei. He had saved Sub-Zero's life many times and Sub-Zero was sure that there were some occasions that he wasn't even aware of. The ninja specter had been a close yet quiet comrade in spite of his murder of the original Sub-Zero and had effectively taken up the role of older brother to the Lin Kuei grandmaster._

_Sub-Zero felt that the title was fitting and while Scorpion seemed indifferent to it, Sub-Zero knew that he felt a bit of pride whenever he called him that. The Lin Kuei ninja noticed the way that the specter would flinch slightly whenever Sub-Zero referred to him as "Scorpion" to Kitana as well as Frost and the other members of Earthrealm._

"_Onii-sama…" Sub-Zero repeated, trying to find the words to properly convey his thoughts to his brother. "… you were in love once, yes?"_

"_Yes." He responded gruffly, unfazed by the question_

"_How would one know if…" The Lin Kuei grandmaster paused in thought. "… he were in-"_

"_You're not."Scorpion lifted his kunai to examine the blade._

_Bewilderment passed through Sub-Zero's eyes for a moment. "What? But…"_

"_Love is… consuming." The ninja specter reminisced for a moment. "It is probably the most powerful force in all the realms; if you're questioning it, then you're not in love."_

_The finality in Scorpion's voice made him hesitate._

Perhaps I am just not well versed enough in the world to understand this.

"_The princess does appear to be rather fond of you." The ninja specter pulled his younger brother's attention back to him. "Perhaps being by her side would allow you to be more sure of your feelings."_

"_I don't believe that would be wise."Sub-Zero lowered his head to his fists._

"_And what is your reasoning behind that?"The Shirai-Ryu shinobi sheathed his kunai._

"_We just may be marching to our deaths. If something happens, then it may cause unnecessary pain."_

"_So, you doubt my ability to protect the both of you?" The ninja specter asked sharply._

"_Of course not, Onii-sama, but we don't know what kind of powers the Deadly Alliance have obtained nor how many allies they've managed to gather. Our skills may not be enough to protect Kitana and if you're watching out for the both of us then…."_

"Our_ skills are more than enough to take on the Deadly Alliance. Kitana and the others can handle whatever allies the sorcerers have managed to gather." Scorpion's eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance. "But the question is, if the princess met her end, would you regret not being with her?"_

Sub-Zero blinked and turned away from Scorpion's hard gaze, the memory dissipating from his thoughts with his brother's final words echoing in his mind.

_Would I regret it? _

He pressed onwards toward the princess, confident but still unsure of what to say. The blue clad ninja stopped beside her, casting his shadow over her while drawing her attention towards him.

"You shouldn't be out here alone." He gently reprimanded her, awkwardly starting a conversation.

"With you and Scorpion around, I don't think I've been alone ever since I left Edenia." Kitana replied, turning her head back to look over the horizon.

_You have no idea, princess._

"May I join you, princess?" He gestured to the spot next to her.

"I think we're in a time and place where there is no longer any need for formalities, Sub-Zero." Her lips quirked upward in amusement beneath her mask.

"I always give respect where it is due."

Kitana looked up at him blankly.

Sub-Zero returned with a questioning gaze.

"Please, join me." She gestured.

He nodded and took a seat beside her, his legs creating a right angle as he rested his arm on his propped up knee. The sat together in silence, a cool breeze periodically breaking the stillness as they both took comfort in each other's presence. Sub-Zero did his best to ignore Scorpion's burning glare that seemed to be coming from every direction, coaxing him into making a move.

"What are you doing out here?" He questioned as he kept his eyes over the horizon.

"I was just thinking." The princess shifted her position.

"Anything you wish to share?" Sub-Zero's fingers drummed lightly along the grass.

There was another silence as Kitana's eyes became more lidded; her fingers weakly curling into fists. Sub-Zero tilted his head slightly to get a better look at her. He read the hesitation in her eyes but was unsure if it was because she didn't trust him or because she didn't trust herself. But he decided to wait patiently, as he had done before; she would eventually articulate herself as a princess would. The ninja understood that she needed time for this, after all most of her life was spent as an assassin, not royalty and she felt she needed to transition into the role for her people.

"I'm just not sure that this is the right path for me anymore." Her voice wavered slightly.

"Not the right path?" He repeated a little more sharply than he had intended.

"Has all of this fighting made anything better? So far, there have only been losses… too many losses."

Sub-Zero's dark eyes surveyed her. He was unsure of what to say; he had little experience with comforting others, but he felt that the truth was the best he could do.

"Fighting isn't about winning, princess." The ninja watched her gaze rise up to meet his. "The warriors from Earthrealm fight because we have things worth fighting for. Yes, there will be losses, but I feel that every victory, no matter how small, is worth the fight."

Kitana stared at him, both impressed and unsure of his words.

"You have gained much from the fight, have you not?" He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Your mother, your home… your identity."

The princess' fingers curled around Sub-Zero's, which he had unknowingly placed on hers with the ice around his arms dissipating.

"And you…" She murmured. "… and Scorpion… and… everyone else."

Sub-Zero felt his heart jump at her reply, followed by a sudden tightening in his chest. He understood who "everyone" was and wondered if he could even compare to that. But that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

"I care about you…" The Lin Kuei grandmaster blurted out.

His eyes widened at his own confession and his face flushed beneath his mask when her eyes shot up to his.

"…m-more than I thought I would." He attempted to regain some composure. "…And more than I probably should."

Kitana's hand squeezed his reassuringly, silently letting him know that she understood and shared his feelings. The princess leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt the warmth of his body, the human warmth that he would always have no matter how powerful or well versed he became in his abilities. It was the warmth of a good heart and it was something she had always admired about him.

She had seen him in battle; he was a cold, ruthless killing machine – much like she had once been – but once he had returned to camp, surrounded by his allies, he was quiet, reserved and aloof. Sub-Zero was fatherly towards Frost, brotherly with Scorpion and friendly to all. Although Kitana did find it amusing that he was a bit socially stunted, always speaking bluntly but respectfully and acting accordingly even when the situation didn't always call for it.

"Will you keep fighting?" He moved his hand from hers and replaced it around her waist.

"How can I not?" She felt him pull her closer to him. "I have something to fight for." Her hand moved to his knee. "I've always had something to fight for."

There was a chance that they were marching to their deaths, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't put up a fight. It didn't mean that they couldn't be together or that when he was with her, he couldn't enjoy every single one of these moments.


End file.
